


Catching up

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Genderswap (temporary), M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all changes happen on the outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching up

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was initially written in 2007 (hi, Carson!) as an exercise for a writing group that I'm a part of.  
> 2\. Thank you to all the WT ladies, especially Almost Clara & Lantean Drift, & also Xanthe for advice & support.

If you could ask - and if he could tell - then John would happily admit that he was a bottom. He loved to feel a thick cock - Rodney's thick, beautiful cock - filling him up, burning him from the inside out and making his heart beat in time with its slick pulsing rhythm. He liked blowjobs just fine - sure, who didn't - but there was nothing like the feeling of coming while being fucked long and hard, and to his initial surprise, and everlasting gratitude, Rodney had proven to be a total fucking Zen master of the art of the long, hard, totally-blow-your-goddamn-mind fuck. So it was a shock, to say the least, when some innocuous looking piece of Ancient tech wrapped a glowing beam of light around Rodney's body and changed him into a freakin' woman.

Life sucked sometimes.

~

It had been three weeks - three long, dick-deprived weeks - of Rodney and Zelenka working around the clock to keep the city functioning and trying to figure out how the hell to turn Rodney back. The rest of the expedition had quickly come to appreciate the charm of the original version of their chief scientist - when they realised just how much exponentially worse a PMSing, sexually frustrated McKay could be. Not that they knew that a lot of the frustration was sexual, of course - but John did. Rodney wasn't the only one missing Rodney's dick - even the pounding Rodney had given him wearing the strap-on hadn't come close to the feeling of that thick, hard flesh alive and warm inside him. Plus, try as he might, the orgasm after multiple damn orgasm shuddering through Rodney's unfamiliar curves obviously weren't as satisfying as pouring out hot come into the clench of John's welcoming warmth either. Something was off, something was wrong - and it wasn't just the fact that Rodney was filling out a sports bra in a way that had led to two wolf-whistling marines ending up on KP duty for the next three months.

So John had been like a cat on hot tin all day as Rodney and Zelenka had declared that they were ready to try to reverse the process. Rodney had referred to it as M Day - M for McKay as well as Male, but John had been thinking of it as D (for Dick) Day - at least secretly, to himself. Carson had been overseeing events and, after the initial and obvious 'oh thank Christ it's worked' reaction when the device's dissipating light had revealed a very much male Rodney on the infirmary bed, he'd cleared the room to run more exhaustive tests. John had wanted to stay, some part of him unwilling to leave Rodney just yet, though he couldn't exactly say why. He'd been gearing up to protest when Rodney's gaze had softened and he'd shaken his head, mouthing 'it's okay' and giving John a fond smile.

John had spent the next two hours waiting impatiently in his quarters, desperately trying to make sense of the tangle of unfamiliar and unexpected emotions roiling in his gut - and to interpret that damn smile. He was no closer to an explanation when Rodney had walked in, stripped them both with a single mindedness usually reserved for ZPM exploration and had then proceeded to fuck John through the mattress so spectacularly that all else was forgotten beyond sucking in gasps of much needed air and coming his brains out through his dick.

Jeez, it was good to have Rodney back.

~

A cool breeze drifted through the open window and John cracked a bleary eye to see that it was now dark outside. He'd obviously slept for a while and goose flesh was prickling on the bare skin of his shoulders as the temperature dropped. He hitched the comforter up higher and settled back down with a satisfied snuffle, head pillowed on the broad, blessedly flat expanse of Rodney's chest. He felt gentle fingers carding through his hair and kissed a smile to the warm skin beneath his cheek.

"You feeling okay?" he murmured, nudging at Rodney's hand. "No after effects from that Ancient sex change doo hickey?"

"I'm fine," Rodney said. "Carson waved his mojo bag of bones and feathers and pronounced that I was one hundred percent, full-blooded male again."

"Think I can vouch for that," John chuckled and shifted his hips, relishing the delicious burn in his ass. He didn't need to look up to see Rodney's smug smile.

"I mean - a sex change machine?" Rodney snorted. "Why in God's name would they even build such a thing? Instant sex change - who in hell would want that?"

Rodney continued to mutter disparaging comments about the sanity and sexual proclivities of the Ancients, clearly enjoying himself as his ranting picked up pace and volume along with requisite expressive finger pointing. John felt things fuzz out of focus for a second, momentarily disoriented as something important seemed to click into place inside him. Christ, but he'd missed this; not just Rodney's magnificent cock and the amazing, mind-blowing things he could do with it - but Rodney being so 'Rodney', being himself, being… happy.

"I missed you." The words blurted out in a rush of breathless realisation and he felt his face grow hot.

Rodney's hands stilled. "What? What are you talking about? I haven't been anywhere - I was right here the whole time."

"I know," John mumbled, words dry and useless on his tongue. "I mean, it wasn't only about your dick and the sex. It was you." He took a breath. "Just, you know, I missed the real you."

Rodney cupped John's chin, gently pulling him up until their gazes met. "Yeah, I know what you mean," he nodded. There was a familiar softness in his eyes and the fond smile warmed John to the bone. "Me too. It's good to be back - together," Rodney said, pressing an unexpectedly sweet kiss to John's mouth.

John smiled and dropped his head to Rodney's shoulder, body growing lax as strong arms held him close. Rodney had understood all along… and now, finally, so did he.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction & is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
